User talk:Koveras Alvane
Hi, welcome to Mirror's Edge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exlonox (Talk) 11:12, July 31, 2009 Admin Stuff Sorry but due to life issues i haven't been active on this site at all. You seem to have control over things and so i'll promote you to sysop + beuro. That way you can sort out all of the problems. Also once, you've been promoted, request for my rights on this site to be taken as i'm not active on this site. Thanks, [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia']] 16:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, that was unexpected, I guess. ^^ Well, I don't know about removing your admin rights. The more admins, the better, I think. If you don't want to be bothered by requests like mine, just place a notice that you are currently inactive on your user page. ^^ Thanks for the promotion, by the way. --Koveras Alvane 17:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Logo Hey there I improved the file Onepointoh.png, but the link needs to be corrected in the CSS. Could you do it?... Thanks. Klow 01:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'd do it, if I knew what CSS I need to edit and where. ^^ I always thought the logo is configured in the LocalSettings.php... --Koveras Alvane 08:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Change this to that. ;-) Klow 08:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, did that. :) Btw, I'm using the Monobook skin and that image doesn't show up for me (only the transparent "Mirror's Edge Wiki" logo). ^^ --Koveras Alvane 17:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: Damn I don't think the layout colors are well chosen, it's hard to read properly these diffs. Anyway the links you put are correct, just refresh your cache (that did it for me). Klow 23:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Nah, I think it's because the Monobook doesn't support two logos to be combined into one. Although... I could try something, gimme a sec. --Koveras Alvane 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Alright, that should be good enough. --Koveras Alvane 18:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Misc Hey. I put a proper favicon and added tons of HQ pics to Faith's page. ;-) Klow 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Could you perhaps upload some pictures for other articles, too? ^^ I'm too busy IRL for that myself but it was on my to-do list... :Btw, would you like to have sysop rights? You know, just in case you want to remove some unused images? --Koveras Alvane 11:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be glad to. I'll see what I can do for the other needed pics. But I'm also busy IRL and on Combine OverWiki, if you heard of it, so I won't spend hours here. But some stuff here and there is better than nothing! Klow 11:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, you are all sysop'ed up. ;) --Koveras Alvane 13:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! :-) Klow 22:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::What sims game was that sims faith in and how did you get her? Thanks! :::::I really have no idea. :D Have you tried googling? --Koveras Alvane 06:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So far So far I changed some things in the layout, since the font and background colors for the page history or editing were very badly chosen. I also changed how the logo is displayed, changed the big logo on the main page to a tidier one. Deleted some orphaned images, added missing templates in characters pages, and added many useful links to the toolbox, as well as removing the redundant "Create a new article" and "Upload a new image", looking better in the toolbox. I also protected some files, pages or templates, and replaced the Wikia logo and the header button with better antialiased versions. ;-) Klow 22:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the good work. Keep it up. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 16:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello. I tried to add the image "faith_door_shadow.jpg" into the spoiler template but I couldn't get it to work. The image added successfully but the text did not stay the correct way. Please help. -Dueler65 :Is this what you had in mind? --Koveras Alvane 15:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fake eh? Haha nice to meet you too :) Yes, I'm quite sure I'm 17 years old! And I'm pretty happy about it haha. About the grammar, well...I guess I'm a little OCD when it comes to that. I really can't stand (especially on wikis) when I see incorrect grammar hehe. Sorry if it scared youuuuu ;) oh..if you really wanna see how I type when I talk to friends and such, here's a little excerpt: heyyy, wassup? how are you? i have no idea what im saying...this is just an excerpt for this very cool person right here who likes mirrors edge just as much as i doooo...wheeeee :D so yeah, nice to meet you!! :D oh and sorry this message is so long haha Rasengirl15 :D 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Well, it's definitely great to have someone here who knows her grammar. ^^ I myself am a bit of a Grammer Nazi, so yeah... Welcome to our wiki. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 18:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yay for grammar haha. And thank you, it's very nice to be welcomed :3 I really should go on here more...I haven't been here for a while...It's been like 15 days since you wrote that message...my bad! Rasengirl15 :D 20:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::You are a bad person, leaving the wiki all alone like that. :D --Koveras Alvane 05:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Aww I know...PLEASE FORGIVE ME WIKI! *sob* haha...nah, I don't think it would really grant me forgiveness after the neglect I gave it :) You know, if we keep talking on your page, we're gonna indent so far that it'll go...okay probably not off the page but definitely into some oblivion! I have an idea...how about we write on my talk page!! (it's so lonely and there's barely anything on it except for your awesome message :D) Rasengirl15 :D 06:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Then we should make a conversation long enough to last to the end of the page :) Up for the challenge? Or...am I too annoying? :P Rasengirl15 :D 04:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Makeover/updates Hi Koveras Alvane! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! I really like what you have done with the Mirror's Edge wiki, and I was hoping to help out to make this as awesome as possible. I'd like to put up a new skin and anything else you might want (preferably before E3, where I'm hoping they will announce Mirror's Edge 2!). Drop me a line with your thoughts! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :What do you have in mind? --Koveras Alvane 20:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking a new skin, and other general maintenence. Nothing too major, because I love the look of everything already! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I created a skin, and put it on my personal wiki. Depending on your screen resolution, you can zoom in and zoom out to see everything. ::::Hmm, the only notable features I distinguish are Faith's portrait at the background and the color green. The first one is OK, but why green? The main color of ME was red AFAIK... --Koveras Alvane 07:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ha, sorry about that. Ignore the green. Would it be alright if I uploaded the skin though? Your call. Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What exactly does the skin ''contain except Faith background picture? --Koveras Alvane 06:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The skin is more or less just that. The background image. It's a modified version of this image. Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, OK. If it's just the background, then I am cool with that. You can upload it and set it up (I have no idea how to do that). --Koveras Alvane 10:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters section Dear Koveras Alvane, I would like to request here if that's possible. I know a lot of wiki coding and feel I could help this wiki out as well.Basically, need one thing from you admins: *Add the ExternalImageLoader to MediaWiki:Common.js.It looks very nice because I have already tested it. So please add this to this wiki. I would use for improve the Characters section of this wiki. Your Sincerely,Rize. :Sure, why not. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there Koveras! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview some folks from EA, and would love to ask them any questions about the potential Mirror's Edge sequel that you or the other admins may have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to the Mirror's Edge Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, my questions for the new ME are pretty standard fare: :* Will the new game be longer or about the same length as the original? :* How big a role will combat play in it, compared to the first game (which had some mandatory combat instances)? :* Will there be optional side missions? :If I come up with more questions, I'll post them here. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the questions Koveras, much appreciated! I'll update you as soon as we hear back. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, my username is LegenDove, but you can call me Jordan if you want :P I'm just posting this to say that I really want to get involved with this Wiki full time. I understand you have been here for a while, so I though I'd let you know. Also, I'm going to make a few edits to the front page, I wanna cleam it up a little, I hope you don't mind! User:LegenDove 08:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Glad to have you here. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) New Navigation Bar Hey, It's me again. Every now and then I have edited on the wiki since I left the previous message on your wall, but there's something I can't directly edit - the navigation bar. I thought it looked a little...plain. So, I have created the source code for a better navigation bar. It includes various tabs that make for a better wiki experience. Here's the code, just copy and paste it directly: *Category:Series|Series **Mirror's Edge ***Tutorial ***The Edge ***Flight ***Jacknife ***Heat ***Ropeburn ***New Eden ***Pirandello Kruger ***The Boat ***Kate ***The Shard **Mirror's Edge 2 **Mirror's Edge 2D **Mirror's Edge Comic *Category:Gameplay|Gameplay **Runner Vision **Runner Bags **Free running **Disarming **Reaction Time *Category:Information|Information **Category:Characters|Characters ***Faith ***Kate ***Mercury ***Jacknife ***Celeste ***Miller ***Callaghan **Category:Locations|Locations ***City ***Mercury's Hideout ***New Eden Mall ***Ryding Park ***Training Grounds **Weapons|Weapons ***FN SCAR ***Barrett M95 ***Neostead 2000 ***Colt M1911 ***Glock 18 *Mirror%27s_Edge_Wiki:Community_Portal|Community **Administrators ***User:Koveras Alvane|Koveras Alvane ***User:Exlonox|Exlonox ***User:Klow|Klow ***User:Richard1990|Richard1990 ***User:The parkster|The parkster **Poll Archive **Forum:Index|Forum **Community Portal Hopefully you like the navigation abr. If not, talk me how I can fix it! Talk soon User:LegenDove 12:27, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Do you mean the navbar for the Monobook skin or for the Wikia skin? Because this is definitely too long and complex fro the former. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:38, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Whichever one this WIki uses currently. I tried it out on the How I Met Your Dad Wiki, and it worked fine. :User:LegenDove 22:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::This wiki currently uses both. :D The more relevant question would be, which one you are using at the moment. :P Anyhow, I am assuming you mean the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation page and will make the corresponding edits now... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I've changed the static lists of characters, locations, and so on with dynamic lists of the most popular pages, and removed the administrators list from the navbar, but otherwise, I've implemented your proposal as it was. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! The edits you amde were great additions, I'm glad you implemented them :P ::User:LegenDove 08:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:16, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello hi i'm new here to the wikiNovaboy918 (talk) 11:31, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:11, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Abincyp Abincyp's recent comments to me, Asdcatalyst, and his user's page have been negative comments. Part of the reason Abincyp was blocked was that Abincyp was not showing the civil behavior you recommend in your code of conduct on other wikias. Abincyp needs to decide whether to be positive on this wikia or concentrate their time on the wikia they started. But, Abincyp needs to stop the sarcastic comments they are leaving here. Syalantillesfel (talk) 08:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I just fixed errors inside 2 weapon articles and that's it. What's wrong with sarcasm? It doesn't hurt anyone unless you're a dictator. Edit: They are not in an actual article therefore they aren't negative to the wikia. Also, here's a piece of sarcasm, that's a useful edit right here. Edit 2: Why are you writing this to a retired admin? - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 09:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe it's because I'm the only adult in this conversation? :D In any case, Abincyp, if you get called out for being a jerk, it's probably because you were being a jerk. Sarcasm is fine between friends but when collaborating with relative strangers towards a common goal, I strongly recommend sticking to a neutral tone and keeping it to the point. To Syalantillesfel, meanwhile, I would like to point out that I am not one of Abincyp's parents, and I am therefore in no way responsible for (correcting) his behavior. All I can do is to implore him to behave in a manner more acceptable to you and other users. I did write down my preferred code of conduct elsewhere, but I only enforce it on Wikias where it has since been reviewed and accepted by the respective communities. This one is (sadly) not one of them, as Abincyp had correctly pointed out. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:02, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::>The only adult :::>If you are called a jerk :::>You are a jerk :::Well that's just pretentiousness on it's highest level Mr Snowflake. :^) Very nice empathy towards the wikia on your part. Edit: I hope that didn't offend you snowflakes. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 07:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Koveras Alvane! A user submitted Mirror's Edge for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:28, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, looks cool. Do I need to do anything on this end? Transclude the footer to the main page, perhaps? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:48, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll add Mirror's Edge momentarily and then pop it on the main page :) Raylan13 (talk) 17:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::OK. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:48, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hi, Are there any requirements to be nominated for an admin or is it just free adoption as admin, I'm just curious, ya' know 123BlockBlock (talk) 04:07, December 27, 2017 (UTC)123BlockBlock :You can only adopt a wiki if none of its admins has been active in years (or months, in some cases), which is clearly not the case here, since User:Syalantillesfel has been regularly tweaking the pages here. As for a regular admin request, you have to provide a specific reasoning regarding the activities you intend to perform that need admin privileges: if you just want to create and organize content, you don't actually need adminship. Lastly, while it is not technically a requirement, it is usually helpful to first spend a couple months on the wiki, contributing to various topics, before talking about adminship. This way, you will demonstrate to existing admins that you actually do care about the wiki and its content, and won't disappear in a week without doing anything. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:15, December 27, 2017 (UTC)